<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Касательно Атлантиды (Concerning Atlantis) by Anakris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767129">Касательно Атлантиды (Concerning Atlantis)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris'>Anakris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Остров Огня (Island of Fire) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, Foreshadowing, Gen, Oral History, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Racism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ранняя Атлантида с точки зрения трейдера</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Остров Огня (Island of Fire) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Касательно Атлантиды (Concerning Atlantis)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269186">Concerning Atlantis</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama">esama</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не претендую на какие либо права или выгоды.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Первый раз я увидел Атлантиду в начале осени 1799 года. Тогда я был юнгой на борту "Bold Beauty" и это было одно из моих самых первых морских путешествий. Признаю, что тогда не обращал внимания на действительно важные вещи, по крайней мере - не так, как делал бы это сейчас, если бы совершал это историческое первое путешествие. Вы знаете - "Bold Beauty" был первым торговым судном, который установил настоящий, официальный контакт с Атлантидой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Признаюсь, что именно от капитана этого корабля я унаследовал свой особый стиль. Капитан Джексон был искателем приключений, возможно - даже более, чем это было бы мудро. Он потерял целые состояния, гоняясь за слухами о богатой торговле в местах, которые оказались дешевыми и заброшенными, и почти постоянно на нём висел тот или иной долг. Однако у него были хорошие манеры, веселый, обаятельный нрав и та уверенность, которую увидишь не в каждом капитане, – та уверенность, которая может вдохновить других на доверие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но в этот раз экипаж, пожалуй, сомневался в его планах ещё больше, чем раньше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотя к тому времени слухов было уже достаточно. Китобои, которые бродили в этих краях, вступали в контакт с островом на своих маршрутах и невероятно прибыльно торговали солью. Некоторые из них, как я слышал, уже сделали все возможное,  чтобы сократить свои запасы пресной воды и соли наполовину со всеми обещаниями и уверенностью, что они смогут получить свежие запасы в Атлантиде. И на то была веская причина – тогда Атлантида была не просто постоянным трейдером, а почти возмутительно дешевым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сказки об атлантах, обменивающих бочку кристаллов соли на пару картофелин, другую - на пару кусочков сухофруктов? Я не сомневаюсь, что они совершенно верны. Но чего не хватает этим историям о фантастической наивности атлантов, когда речь заходит о торговле солью на семена и овощи, так это одного конкретного момента. Атланты никогда не торговали ни на что хорошее больше одного раза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наш капитан, пускай и безрассудно авантюрный временами, не был дураком и сделал свою долю странной торговли. Он набил наш трюм всякой всячиной: семенами и животными, тканями, безделушками. Он думал - и не без основания – что Атлантида была свежей, новой колонией, которая каким-то образом открыла неизвестный ранее механизм перегонки соли. А новые колонии испытывают потребность в самых элементарных товарах. Это, по его словам, объясняло высокую ценность, которую атланты придают картофелю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Разумеется, я слышал об этом острове от старших моряков. Раньше Атлантида не имела названия – её называли просто “срединным камнем”. Бесплодная скала, которая отмечала более или менее середину Атлантики. Раньше она не имела никакого значения – хотя многие её осматривали, там не было ничего ценного. Не было никаких средств для получения пресной воды, и не было никакой растительной жизни. Или... всё же было. Это объяснение рисовало в моей голове остров как маленькое, пустынное место, граничащее с непригодностью для жизни, а атлантов – хотя, конечно, они еще не назывались таковыми – как грубый, выносливый народ, непреклонный перед лицом стихий.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Честно говоря, это едва ли казалось интересным торговым рейсом, как все говорили, и не совсем того стоило с моей точки зрения – не тогда, когда было так много более выгодных маршрутов, которые мы могли бы использовать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы имели удовольствие прибыть сюда перед самым заходом солнца, вечером 23 сентября 1799 года. Конечно, из-за темноты было трудно увидеть большую часть острова, но даже на таком расстоянии можно было разглядеть достаточно. И сначала, я признаю, это не укладывалось в моей голове. Я ожидал увидеть новое поселение - корабли, палатки, голые хижины, может быть, какие-то грубые строения... Я не ожидал увидеть храмы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Полагаю, в этом есть какой-то смысл. В таком месте деревянные постройки, вероятно, не выдержали бы испытания погодой и ветром. Неет, атланты строят все свои сооружения из камня – и я действительно это имею в виду, </span>
  <em>
    <span>камень</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Не кирпичная кладка, они даже не используют раствор, нет. Все это просто камень - огромные известняковые глыбы, незаметно соединенные друг с другом какой-то умной техникой резки камня, заставляющей отдельные камни складываться вместе, словно кусочки детской головоломки. Ну, то есть если бы это был ребенок размером с гору.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но как бы они это ни делали и что бы ни заставило их принять такой показной стиль архитектуры - это определенно смотрелось весьма впечатляюще. Именно так, мне кажется, в древности выглядели римские и греческие города. Это действительно произвело на меня впечатление - в моей юности... Более того, это произвело впечатление и на моих товарищей по кораблю. Этот вид и, конечно, сами островитяне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Атланты... странное общество. Почти до жути. На них невозможно повесить национальность - не только потому, что они отказываются с кем-то ассоциироваться, но и потому, что представляют собой группу настолько разнообразную, насколько это вообще возможно. Сразу же, с первого взгляда вы можете увидеть европейцев, африканцев, азиатов и многих других, людей всех цветов и оттенков кожи. И, несмотря на слухи, что Атлантида была построена на спинах рабов, те чернокожие, что живут среди них, живут как равные. Тогда это было совершенно неестественно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотя даже это не было неестественным так сильно, как их лидер. Это был мальчик чуть старше меня самого, встретивший нашу компанию на берегу. Конечно, меня не взяли на первый контакт – тогда я был простым юнгой, которому едва доверяли поручения. Я не был трейдером. Однако меня доставили на берег после того, как капитан сделал первые вступления. Я думаю, он считал, что моя юность как-то... расположит их к нам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На самом деле это было не так. Хотя большинство людей Атлантиды действительно были молоды и ими руководил “ребенок-король”, у них не было со мной ничего общего. В свои нежные тринадцать лет я многого не видел и не делал, все еще был груб в своих привычках и неуклюж в своей манере говорить. Атланты же... хотя я и не стал бы называть их благородными, но в них есть определенная элегантность.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они все очень чистые и аккуратные, даже когда едва одеты. Я считаю, что они принимают ванну до и после каждого приема пищи, что вполне это объясняло. И поскольку я сам видел купальню Атлантиды – в гораздо более позднем плавании, учтите – я точно знаю, что атланты моются в пресной воде настолько чистой, что ее можно смело пить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тогда, однако (в это первое путешествие), им была присуща осторожность, а их лидеру – некоторая резкость. Гарри Поттер – представился он, как я помню, решительным британским акцентом. Рядом с ним был рыжеволосый мужчина, которого он не представил, и две девушки лет восемнадцати – одна белая, другая темноволосая. Они не разговаривали, но теперь я понимаю, что это были его переводчики.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Несмотря на то, что Гарри Поттер был молод, ему было нелегко польстить. Он был вежлив, но в этом чувствовалась какая-то отстраненность. Он не предлагал показать нам окрестности, не предоставил никаких закусок, еды или даже воды – и уж точно не приглашал нас остаться. Мы были нежелательны настолько, что даже не шло и речи о том, что мы могли бы здесь остановиться надолго. Всё, что мы могли - это показать наши товары.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они не подпускали нас близко к настоящему поселению, всегда стоя между нами и городом. Поэтому мы видели его только издалека, с берега - подойти ближе нам не позволяли. Это было еще до того, как атланты построили настоящую гавань, поэтому наша торговля велась на голом песке, прямо с лодки. И мы всегда торговали с Гарри Поттером, а он брал своими руками и внимательно осматривал каждый предмет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я практически забыл товары, которыми мы тогда торговали. В памяти осталось лишь то, что это по большей части были семена (хотя после беглого взгляда он проигнорировал картофель), орехи, ещё некоторые сухофрукты, которые ему понравились - хотя не так много, как надеялся наш капитан. Однако животных он забрал всех - кур и петухов, всех свиней и овец (убедившись, что там есть самцы и самки) и обеих коров.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И не раздумывая ни секунды, он согласился обменять каждое животное на бочку соли, а самых тяжелых из них на три бочки. Учитывая то, что там было около двадцати кур, это не было таким уж маленьким количеством соли... В общем, вернули мы в три раза больше, чем вложили в груз. Но более того: поняв, что капитан Джексон намеревался совершить еще один такой рейс, как только мы продадим полученную соль, Поттер спросил, может ли он заказать определенные товары – таким образом начав то, что в конечном итоге стало устоявшейся торговлей между Атлантидой и Америкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В целом Атлантида была - и не была такой уж загадочной, как думали люди. Конечно, молодость тамошних поселенцев и их постройки, их наивность в искусстве торговли были необычными. Как и разнообразие людей и их отказ признать вассальную зависимость. Даже при том, что Поттер был очевидно британцем, он отрицал любые обвинения в том, что Атлантида была британской колонией. Не рассказывал он и о том, как стал лидером, отрицая свою принадлежность к какой бы то ни было благородной крови. Я не могу сказать, что мы думали об их истинной природе - вроде общества, созданное из затонувшего корабля, набитого школярами, или чего-то другого, столь же маловероятного и не имеющего никакого смысла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов, мы были там, чтобы получить прибыль, а не устанавливать дипломатические отношения. И мы действительно получили прибыль, достаточно большую для того, чтобы вся команда с нетерпением ожидала следующего такого рейса - даже если прием на острове был в лучшем случае прохладным. Поэтому, пускай это и было достаточно необычно для того, чтобы мы проводили много увлекательных вечеров под парусами, выдумывая одну возмутительную теорию за другой в попытках объяснить существование города, но не было достаточно странным, чтобы действительно как-то нас обеспокоить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Естественно, это всё происходило задолго до того, как люди узнали о Затоплении Атлантиды и, конечно же... о ее драконах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Атлантида - безусловно странное общество, ставшее для нас таким по большей части из-за изоляции острова и отказа атлантов пустить к себе поселенцев и иммигрантов. Я знаю не больше, чем кто-либо другой, ведь - конечно же - атланты не делятся знаниями так легко. Несмотря на то, что я бывал на этом острове более дюжины раз за свою жизнь, я не смогу назвать больше горстки местных людей, и я не сказал бы, что знаком с их обычаями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я знаю, как они прощаются с каждым днем, запуская воистину огромные шокирующие фейерверки. Я знаю, что местонахождение источника, снабжающего всю Атлантиду пресной водой, является самым сокровенным секретом острова, и я не думаю, что они когда-либо поделятся им с посторонними. Я знаю, что они не из одного народа, а из многих – я слышал по меньшей мере дюжину языков, если не больше, на которых говорят на острове: от английского и до китайского и почти каждый язык между ними. Я знаю по опыту, что их медицина очень развита. Я знаю, что все их драконы - огнедышащие, все до единого. И я знаю, что их гнев поистине беспощаден.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но примерно это же знают все, кто хоть что-то слышал про Атлантиду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>- Джейкоб Чуква, в "Касательно Атлантиды"</em> <br/></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>